The Little Things
by Ashley Sauprice
Summary: Set in Season 3A, Derek kicks Isaac out and the only place he can go to is Scott's. Cuteness ensues. Lots of fluff, and a healthy dose of smut too. This is mainly Scisaac, set against a stable background of Sterek.
1. Slowly but Surely

Scott was busy having a heated argument with his mother. She did not want him leaving town on Friday for boys' night. She seemed to be suffering from the delusion that the term was a euphemism for some dangerous werewolf battle.

'That's enough Scott!' she snapped shrilly. 'To your room now!'

He grumbled and glowered at her darkly before ascending the stairs with the werewolf speed which always made her a little uncomfortable. He hurried to his room and banged the door loudly. Sighing, he sat down at his desk.

He began doing his Chemistry homework slowly, distracted when it began to rain outside. He looked at his windowpanes, which seemed like melting silver across an inky sky. There was something charged in the air tonight, he could almost feel it.

There was a knock at the door.

'Not now, Mom,' he said agitatedly.

The door opened, and something about the slowness of the motion made Scott turn around to see who it was. It was Isaac, with his white shirt plastered wetly onto the contours of his impressive chest. Scott looked at him in surprise while trying to reign in his sudden feeling of arousal.

'I – I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?'

'Yeah?' said Scott gently.

'Derek kicked me out,' Isaac stated without preamble. 'So I was wondering if – if I could stay here for a while?'

Scott was suddenly overcome with affection for Isaac. He looked absolutely pitiful with his messed up hair and wet clothes. He felt a strong surge of hatred for Derek, who knew what Isaac had been through and had still been so callous.

'Of course you can, man,' said Scott. 'Let me show you the spare room.'

He got up excitedly and smiled at Isaac. If Isaac was going to stay with him, it would definitely be fun. Maybe his grin was too huge because Isaac's eyebrow quirked up inquisitively. Scott approached him slowly and made to leave.

Isaac's grip was steel iron. Scott gasped at the electricity he felt from the contact.

'Wait, don't you need to ask your Mom first?'

Oh, right. This wasn't really the best time to be asking favours from his mother but it couldn't be helped.

'Yeah, um, I'll go talk to her. But first let me get you some towels.'

Scott quickly rustled up some of the spare towels and gave them to Isaac, who accepted them gratefully. He then went to where his mother sat in the kitchen, calmly chewing on her casserole.

'Hey, Mom –

'It's okay, honey, I know you're sorry –

'Ha ha,' snorted Scott. 'As if.'

She looked absolutely terrifying with narrowed eyes.

'Okay, okay, I am,' he said quickly, hoping to warm her up.

'Good,' she said, relieved.

When he lingered in the doorway, she shrugged in a carefree manner before taking another bite.

'There's something else I wanted to ask you. It's Isaac. He doesn't have a place to go. Can he stay with us for a bit?'

She brightened instantly.

'Of course he can!' she enthused. 'He's such a nice kid. He'll keep you out of trouble.'

Later, as Scott lay in bed, he couldn't help but laugh when he remembered his mother's words. The feeling of arousal he had gotten upon seeing Isaac had only gotten stronger as time went by. He'd always had a bit of a crush on him, and now that crush had been ignited strongly. So, Isaac looked great with his see through T shirt clinging to him. He needed to get over it. He didn't want Isaac to get uncomfortable and leave.

The next morning, Isaac smiled sweetly through Scott's banter with his mom. Melissa insisted on spoiling Isaac with pancakes while Scott was punished for his insolent arguing last night with cereal.

'This is so unfair,' he grumbled.

Isaac laughed at that, and Scott looked up. The sight of Isaac laughing was so adorable that he couldn't help but grin too.

'Now hurry up before you're late for school.'

'Actually, I was thinking –

His mom came up to him, holding the spatula in front of his face with dead focus. Scott gulped.

'Nothing, I was thinking nothing,' he amended quickly, and Isaac laughed again.

'You guys are cute,' Isaac remarked.

'Oh, I am,' said Melissa confidently. 'But not this one.'

'Naw, I think he's the cutest,' Isaac argued.

Just then Scott felt Isaac's foot nudge his under the table. He felt a growing hardness in his jeans and looked up at Isaac, amazed. Isaac smirked, and Scott realized he was being flirted with.

Scott swallowed nervously before getting on the motorcycle. He didn't want Isaac to hear how loud his heart would be once Isaac put his lanky arms around him. Worse yet, how would he hide the erection which was definitely just waiting to happen?

Isaac seemed totally nonchalant about the prospect of riding on the bike with Scott. He settled in snugly behind Scott and grabbed him around the waist. Damn, there it was. Scott felt a surge of longing go through him.

He started the bike and then shot off down the street at a respectably human pace. Isaac's hands began to trail downwards. At first Scott thought nothing of it, focusing on the driving. But then when Isaac began to stroke his stomach softly, he gasped a little. Isaac laughed in his ear, and Scott found himself reddening.

Isaac didn't just stop there. He reached further down so that his right hand rested firmly atop Scott's growing dick. Scott swore loudly and barely avoided crashing into a stop sign.

'What do you think you're doing?' he hissed.

'Who, me?' said Isaac. 'I'm just going to school with you.'

'Your hand –

'Get your mind out of the gutter, Scott, I was only trying to hold on securely. You know what they say about motorbikes and accidents.'

Scott shook his head in exasperation but didn't push the matter. Victorious, Isaac began to rub the length of Scott's dick through his jeans. He got more and more turned on until it reached a point where he felt he might come. So he stopped the bike suddenly in a decrepit parking lot and hopped off.

'The hell, dude? Did you want me to crash?'

Isaac laughed again as he sidled off the motorcycle, thrusting his hips forth in a motion which had Scott turning away to hide his erection.

'I'm sorry,' Isaac said. 'No more funny business.'

Scott turned back to him, and was a bit taken aback by how close Isaac was standing. Isaac grinned devellishly as he closed the distance between them in one swift motion. Scott was suddenly focused on how full and perfect Isaac's lips were and how it would feel to press his own to them.

'What are you looking at, McCall?'

'Nothing,' said Scott, shaking his head.

Isaac laughed and then reached out suddenly to once again stroke Scott's dick. Before Scott could react, he darted away and settled back onto the bike with yet another annoying smirk.

Scott groaned. It was going to be a long ride to school.

'I'll only do this if you promise to not – you know –

Isaac grinned. 'To not what?'

'Shut up, you know what I mean. No distracting me.'

Isaac nodded seriously, and Scott sat on the bike. Isaac gripped him well above his waist, as if to show that he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

They were nearly to school when Isaac's hands ghosted up and began to twist Scott's nipples. Scott moaned, causing Isaac to pull harder.

'Stop, stop,' he whispered, trying to keep his focus on the road.

Isaac's mouth was suddenly at his ear and Scott was nearly delirious with the desire to come. His dick throbbed due to neglect in his jeans.

'Oh, Scotty, this is too easy,' Isaac whispered.

But he withdrew his hands and mouth all the same, and with a burst of speed, they finally arrived at school.

Stiles and Lydia regaled them in the hallway.

'Did you guys get here together?' demanded Lydia suspiciously.

'Yeah, Isaac's with me now,' said Scott quickly.

Lydia's eyebrows shot up. Isaac grinned.

'He means that I'm staying with him,' Isaac corrected.

'Did something happen with Derek?' Stiles asked.

'He's being weird. There isn't even any monster clamouring for our death right now, so I guess it's some deep, personal conflict. Maybe he wants to be closer to his sister. She's been pretty shaken up after the whole mess with the Alpha Pack and the Darach.'

'Well, I have news,' said Lydia, blushing.

'What is it?' said Stiles, his face set with disappointment.

'I'm going out with him,' she said.

'With who?' said Scott.

'Derek,' whispered Isaac.

'WHAT NO LYDIA YOU CANNOT HE'S A WEIRD SOCIOPATH –

'This is probably why he kicked you out, Isaac,' Scott commented.

'LYDIA PLEASE YOU LISTEN TO ME –

'Calm down, Stiles. I know what I'm doing,' she snapped, before heading off to her first class of the day.

Scott felt Isaac's breath in his ear again and made to turn around but found his wrists being restrained by Isaac's powerful hands.

'Feeling dirty, Scott?'

Stiles cleared his throat loudly and the two boys sprang apart. Scott didn't understand why he was the one being embarrassed when Isaac had been the one who had come on to him.

Stiles was eager to talk about this development.

'You two seem to like each other.'

'I guess so,' admitted Scott. 'He's being so – so seductive. It's driving me mad. He doesn't realize that if he doesn't stop I'll end up fucking him.'

'Which isn't a bad thing,' grinned Stiles.

'Yeah,' said Scott, absent-mindedly. He was busy imagining all the things he would do to Isaac as soon as they got home. He would teach him a lesson for messing with the Alpha.

At the end of the school day, Scott found Isaac perched atop the bike, brooding. When he saw Scott, he flashed him a huge grin.

'Come on, Scott. Let's see how good you are at keeping your focus.'

Scott shook his head as he neared Isaac. He ducked his head low as he took his bag off his shoulders. And then he sprang on Isaac suddenly, kissing him furiously. Isaac gasped, and Scott took advantage to invade Isaac's mouth. He moved his tongue along the inner side of Isaac's upper lip and sucked on it for good measure. Isaac began to kiss him back, but Scott dominated him, biting roughly with his teeth, almost drawing blood.

When Scott pulled away, he was the one grinning. Isaac shook his head, dazed.

'What's the matter, Isaac? Cat got your tongue?' Scott asked cheerfully as he started the bike and they rode off.

Isaac recovered from the attack soon enough. They were riding along a deserted side-road when Isaac's hand snaked down. Scott groaned when Isaac undid the button of his jeans and pushed his hand inside. He was forced to stop the bike then. He closed his eyes and settled back against Isaac, as Isaac's long fingers began to stroke his dick under his boxers.

'Why did you stop?' Isaac asked Scott, his mouth hovering near Scott's.

'Shut up and jerk me off already. You've kept me longing the entire fucking day, Isaac.'

Isaac grinned and withdrew his hand. Scott refused to open his eyes or push himself away from the comfort of Isaac's torso and the sound of his breathing.

Isaac bent down to nuzzle at Scott's neck. Scott sighed.

'Why'd you stop? You can't do that. You can't get me turned on and then just leave me there.'

'You're so bitchy when you're horny,' Isaac whispered.

'Fine,' snapped Scott. 'I'll do it myself.'

Without further ado, he reached into his already open jeans and took his manhood in his hand. Almost immediately, Isaac was laughing.

'Why not wait till we get home? I don't want to see you being all touchy feely with yourself.'

Scott ignored him, and instead turned back to kiss him again. Isaac was taken by surprise and he didn't resist. When Scott was done, he grinned as Isaac's hand slid under Scott's jeans without further comment.

'You're not as in control as you think,' Scott murmured into Isaac's hair.

Isaac snorted and pumped Scott harder. Scott's dick grew impossibly larger and he knew he wasn't far away now. He pulled Isaac up roughly from his neck to his mouth. He grinned as Isaac groaned into his mouth, melting away any semblance of control he had remaining.

Scott came forcefully into Isaac's hands and Isaac grinned as he withdrew his hand, covered slickly with whitish semen. Scott didn't stop him when he proceeded to rub the fluid all over Scott's face. He leaned back into the comfort of Isaac's torso.

'Now that you're satisfied, can we get a move on?'

Scott didn't reply. Instead, he pulled Isaac off the bike and began kissing him again. Isaac laughed breathily but just like before, let Scott do what he wished. Scott tangled his right hand in the mass of Isaac's beautiful curls, twisting them enough to cause pain while his other hand roamed below, pressing Isaac's ass to himself. Isaac had both of his hands on Scott's face, holding him gently. When Scott broke away, they both were panting.

'Now I'm satisfied. But you've been a real bad boy, Isaac. Just you wait. I'd suggest locking your door tonight. Who knows, maybe I'll creep in to fuck you when you're asleep.'

'I'd say the same to you, McCall,' said Isaac.

When they got home, they found a note from Melissa saying that she would be working late and that there was money for pizza on the kitchen counter. Isaac wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Scott walked numbly through the kitchen, a world of possibilities opening up.

Isaac sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching Scott carefully.

'So, what do you want to do?' he asked casually.

Scott laughed. 'You know what I want to do.'

Isaac blushed.

'Patience, McCall. You haven't even taken me out to a real date yet. I'm not a cheap fuck, you know.'

Scott grinned. 'Fine, we're going out for dinner tonight.'

There was a knock on the door and before they could react, it was wrenched open. A few seconds later, Stiles hurried into the kitchen.

'There you are! Do you guys realize that Friday night is like tomorrow night? We need to fine-tune our plan for the getaway!'

Scott groaned. 'My mom said no.'

'Such a Mama's boy, honestly,' Isaac said snidely.

Stiles laughed. 'Has he become your boy yet?'

'Oh, he will.'

Isaac's voice was full of confidence, and it had Scott blushing furiously.


	2. Lydia's Plan

They had dinner at an inexpensive place off the highway. Scott didn't want to run the risk of running into anyone from school, because Isaac would surely do something obscene and outlandish in front of them.

Their waitress was a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair. She smiled at Scott more than was necessary and he felt Isaac bristle with hostility. They ordered nothing more complicated than two hamburgers and fries. The waitress left after winking at Scott.

Isaac's foot began to roam up Scott's leg and Scott glared at him. Isaac pretended to be oblivious.

'You're jealous aren't you?' Scott asked.

'Pfft, like I'd ever care that the dim-witted girl likes you.'

He rubbed his foot on the inside of Scott's thigh for effect, and Scott grunted as his dick grew under his jeans to meet Isaac's foot.

'Because you think I like you too much?' Scott asked.

Isaac grinned, his foot stroking the length of Scott's dick under the table.

'It's not my thinking. It's pretty obvious.'

He pushed his foot forcefully against Scott's dick and he groaned.

'Stop, Isaac, there are people here.'

Isaac laughed. 'That makes it hotter, don't you think?'

Scott closed his eyes, unable to think clearly.

'If you don't stop now, you won't get any action later.'

'Please, Scott, you were the one who was horny. I'm perfectly fine with no action,' said Isaac.

But then the waitress returned with their food and Isaac's foot was promptly gone. Scott suddenly missed the pressure against his throbbing dick.

He didn't miss it for long. As soon as the waitress left, Isaac's foot was back where it belonged and Scott could barely swallow his food. Isaac ate garrulously, completely at ease.

When they got back home, Melissa was there.

'Did you boys have a good time?' she asked, seeming amused.

Scott frowned at her tone.

'What do you mean?'

But then he caught sight of Stiles behind her, laughing and giving him a thumbs-up sign.

'It's okay. Stiles told me what's going on between you two –

'No, Mom, it's not like that –

Isaac's brow furrowed at that, and Scott quickly shut his mouth.

'No disturbingly loud noises in the night,' Melissa warned them sharply. 'Now, I'm off to bed. Stiles, will you stay the night?'

'Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude,' guffawed Stiles as he picked up his keys and left, cheerfully ignoring Scott's murderous glare.

Melissa yawned hugely as she followed Stiles out of the kitchen.

'It's not like that,' Isaac repeated. 'What's it like then, Scott?'

'I don't know, okay? All you do is try to tease me and I don't know if you actually like me –

'Right,' said Isaac, as if suddenly remembering the role he had been playing. 'Well, I'm going to sleep.'

Scott's dick stirred in protest but he clenched his mouth shut and watched Isaac troop up the stairs.

Later, Scott debated whether he should go to Isaac's room. It had been obvious that they would have sex tonight, after the date and the jacking off and his threat to teach Isaac a lesson. But the conversation with Melissa had put a damper on things.

He was spared the decision when his door opened and Isaac stood there, stark naked. Scott gasped as he took in the sight of Isaac, all muscles and glory. He grinned slyly at Scott and sauntered slowly towards the bed.

Scott couldn't control it any longer. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Isaac, pulling him roughly on the bed. Their mouths moved together in a synchrony of biting and quiet sucking and moans and whispered words of love. Scott pressed Isaac's ass to him and rolled them around so that Isaac was on top of him.

'I'm done playing,' Isaac whispered. 'I need you, Scott.'

Scott's heart soared with this revelation and he kissed Isaac with increased frenzy. Isaac broke away and began moving down Scott's body, biting and bruising, leaving a trail of his passion along Scott's chest.

Isaac grabbed Scott's cock assuredly and began to move it in a furious rhythm which had Scott gasping. When Isaac let go, Scott barely had any time to recover before Isaac's mouth was there, swallowing his dick manfully. Scott moaned in pleasure as he felt the wet heat of Isaac's mouth. He arched his hips above the bed so that Isaac could take in the entire length of it.

Scott's hands were limp on his side but Isaac's were busy, roaming up and down Scott's chest, twisting his nipples and exploring every inch of delicious muscle and sinew. Isaac seemed to be really good at blowjobs, and Scott wondered if he'd had practice before. He had never felt so good before.

Isaac let go of Scott's dick suddenly, and moved up to snuggle against Scott's face.

'Why'd you stop?' Scott murmured.

'I want you to beg for it,' Isaac whispered, kissing him.

Scott groaned, his dick pulsing at a mad rhythm. He needed Isaac so much it hurt.

'Isaac, please.'

'What?' Isaac demanded playfully.

'Please touch me.'

'I am touching you,' said Isaac, laughing as he continued to kiss Scott.

'You know what I mean!' snapped Scott.

'Again, you're so bitchy when you're horny,' commented Isaac, but his hand moved down to tug expertly at Scott's dick. It was only a few strokes later that Scott came explosively, letting out all his desire from the entire day. He felt like he was soaring on a high cloud. Everything was so light.

Isaac came soon after, and his cum splattered all over Scott's stomach. But Scott didn't mind in the least, he was too far gone in pleasure to mind anything. Isaac laughed.

'You happy now, McCall?'

Scott grinned like an idiot and nodded.

Isaac wrapped his hands around Scott and pulled him close. They continued to kiss softly until they both fell asleep.

When Scott opened his eyes, he felt something warm and heavy wrapped around his torso. Groggily, he lifted himself up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Isaac was there beside him, looking utterly serene, his soft breath blowing the curls dangling over his face. Scott gently disentangled their legs and then stopped for a moment to just stare at Isaac and smile.

'Boys! Get up! School!'

Melissa barged into the room bossily only to fumble uncomfortably when she saw them so intimately close to each other. Her eyes darted to the boxers lying on the ground, and recognition flashed in her eyes.

'I'm going to pretend this never happened,' she said quickly.

'Mom!' Scott said.

'You'll be late,' she said snappishly before departing at high speed.

Scott didn't want to wake Isaac up but his mom had a point. They would be late for school, and Stiles wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he didn't show up. Scott bent down and kissed Isaac softly. At once, Isaac smiled and his eyes opened.

'Morning, sleepyhead,' Scott crooned.

Isaac yawned hugely and shifted around. Scott gasped when the movement caused Isaac's dick to scrape against Scott's thigh. Isaac grinned sleepily, and the next moment Scott was busy sucking him off.

When they got to school, Stiles and Lydia were bursting with news.

'Okay, so our plan is on. My dad talked to your mom and she agreed to it!' Stiles said happily.

'Cool,' said Scott, grabbing Isaac's hand and pulling him close.

'Tell them the real important thing,' Lydia said.

At this, Stiles turned a bright red and muttered incoherently. Scott was surprised – Stiles was never at a loss for words.

Lydia laughed. 'Fine, I'll tell them. Stiles and Derek are now together.'

'What?' said Isaac. 'But I thought you were the one going out with Derek –

'It was all a ruse,' Lydia said. 'To get Stiles to admit his feelings. I congratulate myself on my genius. I'll be bringing Aiden to the trip, so it'll be six people total.'

'What part of boys night don't you get?' Stiles said.

Lydia looked at him sharply, and Stiles backtracked immediately.

'Of course, of course, it's Boys and Banshee night, sorry.'

Scott smiled. He liked the sound of that. Isaac kissed him softly before leaving for class.

'I know what you're gonna say, so please don't,' said Stiles awkwardly.

'What? No, no, I mean I'm happy for you.'

'It's nice to see you boys finally realize you like each other,' said Lydia thoughtfully. 'Oh, this will be so much fun!'

When they got back home, Melissa was waiting for them in the kitchen. Scott took one look at her I-must-parent-fiercely-right-now look and groaned.

'Okay, settle down both of you,' she said.

Nervously, Isaac and Scott took chairs opposite her on the table.

'Now, I want to be clear, I am completely okay with you two being together in the romantic way,' she began.

Scott cringed. Isaac's hand wrapped around his under the table.

'But you can't just sleep in the same bed like that. No – no –

'Okay, Mom, we get it,' said Scott quickly.

'Yes, so while I'm home, there will be no locked doors and no nudity. There I said it.'

She seemed proud of herself for doing so and immediately drank a large sip of wine. Scott felt Isaac's hand running up his leg and knew that Isaac didn't need to be naked to make Scott feel aroused.

'Now, I'm off to work. I'll be back before you have to leave for the road trip.'

'Thanks, Mom,' said Scott.

The moment they heard her drive off, Scott rushed to Isaac and began kissing him earnestly. Scott's hands entangled in Isaac's hair roughly and he pushed them both down to the floor. Isaac laughed breathily under him.

Scott's hands worked hastily to undo the button of Isaac's pants. He slipped them low over Isaac's legs and smiled crudely when he found that Isaac wasn't wearing any underwear. He began to stroke Isaac's cock with a manic passion.

Isaac decided to return the favour and soon enough Scott's naked dick throbbed powerfully against Isaac's. Scott bent low over Isaac's body and then thrust up sensually so that his dick groped Isaac's hole.

Isaac laughed and captured Scott with his arms. He kissed him fiercely and Scott felt his body go slack against Isaac's melting into the familiar curves.

'You aren't seriously going to fuck me on the kitchen floor, are you?' Isaac whispered.

'Why not?' Scott hissed, roughly pinching Isaac's butt cheeks.

'Because, dear boy, I want to fuck you first.'

'No way,' said Scott. 'I thought of it first.'

Isaac laughed, pulling Scott in for a deep kiss. Scott's dick grew larger and pressed flat against Isaac's, pushing it into the hollow of Isaac's stomach.

'We can have a contest,' suggested Isaac. 'We'll see who can last longer without any intimate contact.'

'Baby, you'll practically be begging me to fuck you,' Scott grinned.

'We'll see, McCall. Whoever asks to be fucked first gets fucked. I'll warn you, I have a lot of restraint.'

'I hate you so much,' Scott mumbled against Isaac's neck, biting down hard.

Isaac grunted as the pain shot through him.

'But I love you.'

Scott's heart beat picked up instantly. He pulled away from Isaac's neck to look at him straight in the eyes.

'I love you too,' he whispered.

Isaac smiled complacently and pushed Scott down back to his neck.

'I wanted to say it first, you know,' Scott said grumpily.

'What is with you and firsts?' Isaac laughed.


	3. The Contest

Scott was kind of anxious about the road trip. There was a lingering awkwardness with Aiden, who had been part of the Alpha Pack determined to ruin their lives. He was also queasy about seeing Derek – brooding, tough guy Derek – being romantic with Stiles. How would they even do it? But most of all, he disliked the notion of not being able to have sex with Isaac, and having to show restraint. Isaac would do everything to drive him over the edge.

Stiles came by in his Jeep at seven and Scott and Isaac piled in to the backseat, stealing glances at Derek's impassive expression in the front seat. Stiles kept on a stream of meaningless chatter to which Scott responded occasionally. Isaac kept his gaze focused on Derek.

'So Derek, you now have the hots for Stiles?'

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, as if he had known this was coming.

'Easy there, Lahey,' Derek snapped. 'It's none of your business.'

'I was just asking,' pouted Isaac.

Derek shot him a murderous glare and then reached over quickly to kiss Stiles roughly.

'Oh, God,' whispered Isaac, sinking back into the padded foam of the car seat.

Scott grinned.

Stiles recovered quickly. 'Shut you right up, huh, Isaac?'

'Okay, where are we even going?' asked Isaac.

'Picking up Lydia and Aiden first, obviously.'

Isaac sighed and scooted closer to Scott. Scott turned red as he felt Isaac's hand creeping down the front of his pants. He was hard immediately, he had never actually cum after the escapade in the kitchen. Isaac laughed softly in his ear.

'Just say it and I'll stop.'

'No,' said Scott firmly.

Isaac's eyebrow arched up. His hands slid expertly beneath Scott's boxers and grabbed his dick. He began stroking him slowly, excruciatingly slowly.

'Come on, babe.'

'No,' said Scott, but his voice was less sure than before.

Sensing victory was close, Isaac leaned into Scott and kissed him. Scott gasped. Suddenly, Derek spoke.

'Hands out of his pants, Lahey. There will be no horny adventures tonight.'

'Yeah, my Jeep is sacred ground,' added Stiles.

Cursing, Isaac withdrew his hand and Scott's dick throbbed sadly at the loss of sensation. Isaac pulled away and stared moodily out of the window. An idea began to form in Scott's mind. Maybe he would be the one to win the contest.

Lydia and Aiden were gracious about sharing the backseat with them but it was still awfully cramped. Isaac grinned evilly as he pulled Scott into his lap.

'Be nice, give them space,' Isaac whispered.

Lydia laughed. 'Such hornballs, all of you.'

Aiden caught her lips with a quick kiss before Stiles began ranting about how there should be no "stains". Derek growled for impact. Isaac took advantage of the opportunity to position Scott so that his crotch was obscured by Isaac's leg. Isaac then devilishly began to stroke Scott's dick once more, causing him to moan.

'Say the magic word, McCall.'

'Hey, Lydia,' said Scott. 'Mind making some space?'

Isaac growled and his arms wrapped around Scott like vines. Lydia laughed.

'If it's okay with Isaac, sure.'

'Oh, it's okay with him,' said Scott sweetly, breaking Isaac's hold and dropping off his lap.

Lydia climbed on top of Aiden and the two began kissing earnestly. Stiles was telling them of the club they were going to. It was called Club XXX and was supposed to be the hottest place in the surrounding area.

'Why are we going to a club when none of us are single?' Scott asked.

'You'll be single, McCall, and soon, if you don't get back on my lap,' Isaac whispered angrily.

Scott just smiled and kissed Isaac, sucking needily on his lower lip. Isaac moaned into the kiss.

'To unwind. Sex isn't the only thing in the world, you know. There'll be music and booze and just a good sexy feel.'

'Aren't you feeling sexy at the moment?' demanded Lydia.

Stiles stuttered something incoherently, causing Lydia to laugh against Aiden's mouth.

Isaac was looking grumpy so Scott pulled him back for another kiss.

'Why don't you just submit?' Scott asked.

Isaac groaned, and Scott took advantage to push his tongue deeper into Isaac's mouth. He reached out and grabbed at Isaac's raging boner with a skilled hand. He knew he had little time, before Derek or Stiles noticed them. Making the most of it, he grinded roughly against Isaac's leg while kissing and stroking his cock.

Isaac moaned again.

'Guys! Cut it out!' snapped Stiles. 'Isaac's like two minutes away from orgasm.'

'I'd say lesser,' said Scott huskily, refusing to let go of Isaac.

It took Derek's angry growl to finally get Scott to back off. He did not sulk as he settled back into his seat. Isaac was visibly flushed and shaken by his ministrations.

Lydia laughed. 'Are you guys having like a game?'

'Yeah, we're trying to see who can go longer without asking to get fucked.'

'I like the idea!'

'No way,' said Aiden. 'I'm not having any of that.'

Lydia laughed.

When they got inside Club XXX, Scott was swayed by the flashing lights and blaring music. His werewolf senses kicked in as he scanned the room for any possible threat. Derek sniffed the air suspiciously before reluctantly going to the dance floor with Stiles. Lydia and Aiden had already snuck away God knew where for some alone time.

Scott turned around to find Isaac laughing with another guy. Scott's anger flared up as he took in how attractive the other man was, with cropped blond hair and azure eyes which could kill. Isaac turned to wink at Scott before rubbing his hands down the man's shoulders and back. Even though he knew it was just a ploy to make him jealous, Scott couldn't help the growl that burst through him.

Isaac smirked, hearing Scott even in the din of the room. Inspired, Isaac leant in closer to the man and moved with him in time to the music. Scott had had enough. He marched up to the pair and yanked Isaac away roughly.

'The hell,' said the blond guy in protest.

'He's taken,' Scott glowered, pulling Isaac away.

Isaac did not resist as Scott took him out of the club. It was refreshing to be in the cool night air.

'That was a new low, Isaac.'

'Oh come on, I was only having fun.'

'You can't. Okay, you can't do that with other people now.'

Isaac laughed.

'You won't even let me fuck you, so I'm going to go for someone who does.'

Scott wondered just how serious Isaac was right now. The whole contest had been a bit of a joke but it had gotten too far. Didn't Isaac realize that Scott was in love with him?

'Fine,' said Scott, exasperated. 'Fuck me.'

Isaac grinned hugely at that, and moved forward to capture Scott's lips with a soft kiss. Scott moaned weakly, feeling himself go hard. Isaac steered them toward the Jeep where Scott had only a few seconds to spare to think about how mad Stiles would be. Isaac towered over him, beautiful and in command.

Isaac started off easy. He took off Scott's shirt and kissed his bare chest with beautiful, deep laps of his quick tongue. Scott moaned weakly when Isaac began to suck excitedly on his right nipple. Scott's hands stroked the strength of Isaac's back, and in a flash of unreality, his claws exploded out, slicing the thin fabric of Isaac's shirt.

Isaac howled in pain, and Scott immediately regained control over his werewolf abilities.

'You are going to pay for that,' whispered Isaac darkly, tearing off the remnants of his shirt.

There was now a new roughness in the way Isaac kissed Scott, and Scott tried to respond in kind. But there was no matching Isaac, all maddened glory, as he hastily relieved Scott of his pants and underwear. He thrust his hips forward on top of Scott, and Scott's dick shot up immediately.

Isaac grinned as he grabbed Scott's dick with a sure, calm hand. He jerked Scott off for a little while, and then stepped back, his movements restricted in the Jeep's not-so-spacious backseat. Isaac pulled off his pants, and was again wearing no underwear. Scott moaned at the sight of Isaac, looking up at him with a cocky grin.

Scott reached up to kiss Isaac and they collapsed in the backseat in a tangle of limbs and fervent kissing and delirious moaning. Isaac's hand cupped Scott's dick the entire time, and Scott tried to hold off the ejaculation with all his might.

Isaac seemed to realize that Scott wouldn't last much longer and so got down to business. He produced a bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket, and grinned at Scott as he prepared his dick.

'Cheeky ass, you came all prepared,' said Scott, pouting.

'I knew I'd win,' laughed Isaac.

Scott closed his eyes when he felt Isaac's dick gently touch his tight hole. Isaac proceeded with a painful slowness and utmost care.

'Look at me, Scott,' he whispered in the perfect night.

Scott opened his eyes and smiled at how sensual Isaac looked with his dick groping Scott's hole. Isaac pushed further in and Scott didn't know whether the ecstasy shooting through him was more because of the feel of Isaac inside him or the way Isaac looked, intense and just so damn hot.

Isaac began to pump in and out of Scott in a maddening rhythm and hitched Scott's legs over his shoulders for better access. Scott couldn't help but swear as Isaac picked up the pace.

'Fuck! This is so fucking good!'

'Say my name, baby,' Isaac instructed him, breathless.

Isaac thrust forth with a powerful stroke that had his dick fully inside Scott. Scott exploded in a mixture of passion and love, whispering slowly the name he would never forget.

'Isaac.'


	4. Derek Tries to be Cute

Author's Note - This is the last chapter, and not really as sexy as the previous one but I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! :)

Despite Scott and Isaac's best efforts to clean up all evidence of their horny escapade, Derek was able to sniff out exactly what had transpired in the Jeep. Stiles blew his top completely, lecturing them about responsibility and etiquette while Derek glowered menacingly in the background.

After Stiles had cooled down, they agreed to head back. Isaac was given the task of locating Lydia and Aiden, while Stiles turned to Scott.

'So how was it?'

'How was what?' said Scott.

'Don't play dumb. The sex, man, the sex.'

Scott blushed a deep red. 'It was pretty great.'

'I'm happy for you guys. I only wish poor Roscoe didn't have to see it.'

'I think Roscoe liked the action.'

'You wish.'

Derek let them banter, staring out moodily into the empty night. Stiles told Scott that Derek was feeling bad about showing Isaac out of the door. Scott grinned, realizing how much he should be thanking Derek.

'It actually did us a whole lot of good,' said Scott. 'It's so great. We've only been boyfriends for a few days and we're like living together.'

'With your mom,' added Stiles. 'So I'm not sure if that's a great leap.'

'My mom is out most of the time. Plus, she makes damn good pies.'

'Oh yes, them pies!'

When Isaac returned, it was with the news that Lydia and Aiden would be staying here for the night. Apparently, they'd made some friends. The four of them then trooped back into the Jeep, Scott looking around guiltily at the interior, double-checking for any stains.

Isaac saw his nervousness and laughed. Scott scowled at him.

'What's so funny?' Stiles asked.

'Scott's like the blushing maiden who had sex for the first time,' said Isaac.

'Oh, so you were on top?' Stiles asked casually.

Scott froze.

'Ew, stop talking about our sex lives, man,' Isaac reprimanded Stiles.

'But I just figured you know that Scott would –

Derek cut in icily. 'Enough, Stiles.'

'You better behave, or you won't be getting any tonight,' Stiles threatened and Derek growled at him.

Isaac settled into the curve of Scott's chest and hummed contentedly. Scott buried his face in Isaac's hair, memorizing his scent, feeling his beating heart, caught up in the ordinary brilliance of the moment which could easily be his heaven.

The days that followed were not short of perfect. Scott loved having Isaac around, he enjoyed the way Isaac's eyes would light up with excitement and the way he would brood when turned on. The sex was mind-blowing obviously, but Scott relished the little things equally. With Isaac, even mundane things like doing the dishes and studying became exotic, fun and charged.

One day, the two of them lay curled up in bed. Scott was looking up stuff for his Chemistry homework on his phone, and Isaac lay behind him, playing with his hair and kissing him intermittently. The door banged open and in barged Stiles in his unique manner. Isaac groaned a little, grabbing Scott's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

'Hi to you too,' grumbled Stiles.

'What's up bro?' asked Scott, gasping for breath as Isaac released him.

'Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out,' said Stiles, looking forlorn. 'We never do that anymore.'

He glared pointedly at Isaac as he said this. Isaac smirked and captured Scott's lips again.

'It's not like that, man. We played like two hours of video games only yesterday,' said Scott, once he was free.

'Right,' said Stiles. 'Well I'm bored again. Who's up for some Call of Duty?'

Isaac snorted and climbed atop Scott, making obscene thrusting motions.

'Hey, hey, cut that out,' complained Stiles. 'You need to get yourselves in order.'

'Where's Derek tonight?' asked Isaac.

'He's being all sad. I don't know what to say.'

At this, Isaac gently disentangled himself from Scott to look concernedly at Stiles. Scott sat up too, head still reeling from having Isaac all over him, the scent of his lover filling his nostrils.

'It's okay, really,' Stiles assured them. 'Just Derek being Derek.'

'Maybe we should go talk to him,' suggested Scott.

'Maybe,' agreed Stiles.

When they got to the Hale house, they found that Derek wasn't there. Stiles looked really worried. Scott then called Lydia who said that she hadn't heard from Derek in a while now.

'He'll show up eventually,' said Isaac. 'You can't control him.'

After some relentless pacing, Stiles went back home. Scott turned to Isaac, who grinned suggestively.

'No, dude, this is not the time,' said Scott quickly, taking a few steps back.

Isaac laughed at Scott's nervousness.

'Baby, I just wanted a kiss,' Isaac purred softly.

Narrowing his eyes, Scott moved forward tentatively. Isaac put on his best innocent face, and Scott couldn't help but rush through the last few centimetres as their lips met. As soon as they did, Isaac's hands were everywhere, rubbing Scott's ass, massaging his suddenly hard dick, pushing his back roughly further into the embrace. Scott groaned; he should have known that Isaac would do this.

Scott tried to push away but Isaac's grip was steel iron. Scott tried to tune into his werewolf powers but as usual, his werewolf was far too entranced by Isaac to even entertain the notion of breaking away. Isaac laughed, moving down to bite Scott's neck possessively. Scott moaned as he felt the bruising begin, and he realised he was getting his first ever hickey from Isaac.

When Isaac was done, he sucked on the bruise a bit more, admiring his work. Scott turned his neck away, making Isaac snort. Scott's cock was practically erupting out of his pants by this time, and Isaac was merciless as he jerked him off.

'Hello boys,' said a voice.

They sprang apart at once to find Lydia standing there. She giggled at how embarrassed they looked. Scott desperately willed for his erection to subside, but it was to no avail. He turned a bit to the right, angling his body so as to hide it from Lydia's prying eyes. Isaac moved forward to Lydia.

'Having fun?' she asked.

'You bet,' quipped Isaac, matching her sass.

Scott, however, was busy trying to think of un-sexy things. Grandmas, fires, hospitals, mourges ... but one look at Isaac's flushed face and he ended up hard again. This sucked.

'You should be more careful. You didn't even hear me come up,' said Lydia.

'Oh, we did,' said Isaac. 'We were thinking you might want to join in.'

Lydia laughed. 'I may actually take you up on that offer, Lahey.'

Scott frowned, his dick going soft at last, the prospect of sharing Isaac repulsing him. Isaac smiled his crooked smile.

'So why did you come here?'

'I wanted to tell you guys that we found Derek. He was actually trying to be sensitive and arranging a movie night for us here. He went out to get booze. So now we've ruined the surprise but hey, it'll still be fun. I'm going to stay here and help him.'

'We can help too,' said Isaac.

Scott growled, and Lydia laughed again.

'I think you have more pressing matters to attend to first,' said Lydia. 'You can come later.'

With that she flitted off to the house. Isaac turned to Scott.

'So, where am I fucking you tonight?'

'Wherever you wish.'

'Such a cheeseball, McCall.'

'Shut up. I hate you.'

'Oh?' said Isaac, feigning hurt.

He sauntered towards Scott and kissed him sensually, whispering, 'How about now?'

Scott's heart was beating fast, and his voice wavered. 'Still hate you.'

Isaac shook his head in exasperation, and pushed Scott roughly against a tree. Scott gasped as the air rushed out of him, and Isaac pressed their bodies close together in a hot mess. Scott gulped at the sight of Isaac looming over him, looking so earth-shatteringly beautiful that he would give his soul to him.

Isaac sucked at the hickey he had made earlier, and burrowed into Scott's neck with manic passion. Scott let out a loud groan.

'So, what were you saying?' whispered Isaac.

Scott couldn't even remember. He was too far gone to articulate a response. Isaac backed off a bit, and Scott felt like he could breathe again.

'Yes, I love you,' snapped Scott, annoyed by the interruption.

Isaac's eyes twinkled with mischievous laughter, and he led Scott deeper into the trees. There, on the earthen ground, Isaac fucked Scott for all he was worth. By the end of it, Scott was seeing stars.

They lay there together, completely naked, utterly spent, fully in synchrony. Scott spooned Isaac from behind – their favourite cuddling position.

Soon enough, they heard Stiles' characteristic laugh and Derek's answering growl and decided to head into the house for the movie. Lydia had outdone herself – the living room was squeaky clean and the popcorn overflowing. Stiles and her got into a debate over which movie to watch. Stiles wanted to see Man of Steel while Lydia championed the cause of Inside Out. Scott, who was rather intrigued by the idea of emotions becoming persons, sided with Lydia.

'Great, buddy, always knew I could count on you,' said Stiles.

'Just pick whatever,' snapped Derek.

'Why don't you decide, Derek? It's your house.'

Stiles sniggered and went over to where Derek sat stiffly on the couch. Derek sighed as soon as Stiles touched him, and was a ball of melted marshmallow a minute later with Stiles' ministrations. Sticking her tongue out, Lydia put in Man of Steel. She grumbled as she plodded down next to Stiles on the couch. Derek looked flushed, keeping a tight grip on Stiles' thigh.

Scott and Isaac piled into the comfortable armchair, making sure to touch as much as possible. Scott felt utter serenity as the opening credits played on the screen, and he reached up to kiss Isaac.

'Oh, dude, you've got a hickey,' Stiles said, gawping at his neck.

Scott blushed and scrunched his neck down. Isaac grinned, pleased with himself.

'Real cute, guys,' Lydia quipped, texting away on her phone.

Scott snuggled into the warmth of Isaac's chest, breathing in the delicious scent of his forever.


End file.
